love in the past
by catre153
Summary: This is my first shot at a fanfic.Please help me along by R&R.any.....Malik is invited to spend the night at his girlfriend Catre's house.What will they do??Rated R for later chappies..
1. Mariks madness

Bakura was standing beside an old tree outside Dolmino High school sharpening a dagger with a little block of flint when a blonde haired egyptain boy walked over to him."What the hell are you doing out of school,Bakura?"  
  
"None of your fucking business,Marik."  
  
"Everything you do is my fucking bussiness,Bakura.Or should I say baka?"  
  
"No it isn't you baka."  
  
The bell for the end of lunch rang.They walked back into the building.Bakura had to run to get back to class in time.As soon as he walked into the classroom the teacher yelled."Bakura,Get to your seat immediately."  
  
"Yes,Mrs.Hosea."  
  
He walked over to his seat and sat down."Class we have a new student."She motioned to an egyptain looking girl with black hair and red bangs that went down to her ankles.The bangs on her left side covered the left side of her face.Every eye in the room went to her.Kaiba's eyes got real big.'Is that who I think that is?'  
  
"Her name is Catre Eslas.She is a transfer student from Cairo,Egypt.Catre would you please tell us about yourself?"  
  
"My real name is Catraynia Till Alexandros Teresia Eslas.I am the daughter of Cellosiation and Tianoisiona.And I have five brothers.That is all I can say."  
  
"Thank you,Catre for coming to Dolmino City.We will try to make it easy and fun for you here."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"If you will have a seat between Kaiba and Bakura we will continue with class."  
  
"uh.......Who are they?"  
  
"Sorry about that.Raise your hands guys."  
  
They raised their hands and Catre walked over to them and sat down between them.Catre looked at Kaiba and thought "Damn,why is he here?"  
  
Kaiba saw her staring and looked at her "What the hell do you think your staring at?"  
  
"None of your fucking bussiness,Kaiba."  
  
They went into a stare down.Kaiba could stare at her red eyes forever.Catre could stare into his blue eyes and think of ways to kill him forever.'I wish I could just be with her forever.'  
  
Catre heard his thought about her and decided to make him think that he could have her.She smiled."You know you could if you wanted to." "hu.......I could what?"  
  
"Stay with me forever."  
  
"you heard that?"  
  
"yes,how could I not?I can read peoples thoughts.How could you forget?"  
  
"OH,sorry about that.UH,Catre,Will you go out on a date with me tonight.You know....uh...to get to know each other better?"  
  
"I cannot I have to practice for Karoate."  
  
The bell signaling the end of school.Everyone ran out of the class to get home quickly.As soon as they were out of school Kaiba started walking toward his lemo and Catre started walking down the sidewalk toward her house.Three boys ran up to her.And together they walked toward Catre's house.  
  
Kaiba told his cab driver to go up to Catre and the three boys.As soon as the cab pulled up beside them they looked over at it with questioning eyes.Kaiba rolled down his window.  
  
"What the hell do you want,Kaiba?"  
  
"Who are your these boys youre walking with?"  
  
"If thats any of your fucking business these are three of my brothers.My twin as you can see is named Canto.My 18 year old brother here to my right is named Henry.He's a senior.And my 17 year old brother here behind me is named Tai.Why did you ask that fucking question anyway?Did you think they were my fucking boyfriends or something?"  
  
"No,I thought they were your best friends or something."He looked into her eyes.  
  
"Why did you stop,Kaiba?To annoy the shit out of me?"  
  
"No,I was wondering if you would go out with me?"  
  
Catre's brothers started to laugh."You,Seto Kaiba,Ceo of Kaiba Corp,wants to go out with fucking my sister?hahahahahahahaha."Henry said.  
  
Catre looked at him angrily."Stay the fuck out of this Henry"She looked at Kaiba trying to figure out what his intintion was."Kaiba,I cant"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I already have a fucking boyfriend."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"None of your fucking business.Goodbye Kaiba.Come on brothers.Let's go."  
  
They started to walk off.Kaiba stared at them walking off and leaving him behind.'Why should give a fuck about her?I can get plenty of girls anytime I want....But she wouold always be there staring at me like Im an asshole or something.'He thought trying to yell out her name to stop her but nothing came out."Driver,Home."  
  
"Yes,sir."  
  
The lemo sped off toward Kaiba mansion.Kaiba was deep in thought.Drifting....drifting into a deep sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba:God damn,Darkfire.Why did you make me think that about Catre?  
  
Darkfire:Because,Kaiba.The people want to read about how you got turned down by Catre!!  
  
Kaiba:No they don't  
  
Darkfire:Shut up Kaiba and tell the people a little bit about the next chappie.  
  
Kaiba:Fine.The next chappie will be about Catre's secret boyfriend.Who is this boy?I wonder. 


	2. On the way

A blonde haired egyptian boy was sitting at the kithen table in his sister Ishizu's house.He was getting fairly pissed at her because she was supposed to wake him up to take him over to Catre's house.  
  
He jumped up,his face red with anger.He stormed out of the kitchen and to Ishizu's room,making as much noise as possible.He almost busted down the door.  
  
Ishizu jumped about 1/2 a foot off the bed"What the fuck do you want,Malik."  
  
"Ishizu,You stupid bitch you were supposed to take me over to Catre's fucking house at 6:30 this morning.It is now 9:30am."  
  
"Oops.I'm sorry,Malik.I didn't set my clock this morning.How about you call her and say it was my damn fault.And I'll take you over there as soon as I fucking get dressed.O.K."  
  
"Fine!!I will.She will probable try to kill me.Which she will not do."  
  
He stormed out of the room as loudly as possible.He went into the living room and jumped down on the couch.He picked up the phone to call her.'Damn whats her number again.Uh....789....no....uh....524...no........951...no....593...yes I beleive thats it....593-...uh....8536...no.....6548....no thats Bakuras.....6542..I think thats it..593-6542 lets try it' He dailed the number.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey Catre its me,Malik"  
  
"Malik Seth Joseph Ishtar,Where the hell are you?You were supposed to be here three fucking hours ago."  
  
"It isn't my fault."  
  
"Who's fucking fault is it then?"  
  
"It is my fucking sisters fault."  
  
"No,It is not.Your just saying that so I wouldn't dump you."  
  
"I would never lie to you."  
  
"Whatever.Anyway get over here as soon as you can I want to tell you something."  
  
"like what?"  
  
"I'm not going to tell you.Are you spending the night or not?"  
  
"Duh.What did you think I was going to do?Walk home?"  
  
"I don't know.Well I better get off here and let you get your lazy ass out of your fucking mansion and get over here."   
  
"I don't live in a fucking mansion."  
  
"Yes,you fucking do."  
  
"Whatever.See you in a few minutes."  
  
"ok.Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
They hung up.Malik started thinking of what they are going to do when he gets over to her house.'I will probably be annoyed by her twin brother and her four older brothers.But they are nothing to me.Tonight is going to be a very special night.If I can get her to bed with me.Muahahahahahahaha.'   
  
"Ishizu,are you done yet?How long does it take for you to get dressed?"He yelled upstairs.  
  
"Yes,Malik.I'm finished.I'll be done in a minute.O.k."  
  
"No,Get your fat ass down here now."  
  
"I'm coming.I'm coming."  
  
She ran down the stairs.She was dressed in a tan Egyptain dress while Malik was wearing baggy black jeans and a white baggy sweatshirt.  
  
"Seriously,Malik,Why do you want to go to Catre's house so bad?"She asked curiously.  
  
"None of your fucking business is it,Ishizu?"He said angrily.  
  
"No I don't think so.Get in the mini van.And lets go."She said anxiously.  
  
Malik walked out of the house and into the sunny day.He walked over to a white mini-van.He jumped on the passenger seat and waited for Ishiizu.  
  
"Hurry up bitch we don't have all day."  
  
"I'm on my way."  
  
She ran out of the house and ran over to the van,jumped on the driver seat.She turned on the van and pulled out of the driveway.  
  
"hey,Ishizu,can we get my motorcycle out of the shop first?"  
  
"I guess.Will you ride that over to Catre's house?"  
  
"Yes,because I know you and your boyfriend will want to fuck tonight and I don't think I want to interupt that do I?Besides me and Catre are going to do something tonight!"His face turning a little red on the cheeks.  
  
"How did you know about me and Steve?Who told you?"  
  
"That what you and Steve do every Thursday night."  
  
"Oh.We're almost there."  
  
They pulled up to a small orange building with a sign in the front that said 'Motorcycle repair'.Ishizu turned the van off.Malik opened the door and jumped out.  
  
"Hurry up,Ishizu,My bike is waiting."  
  
She ran over to her brother whos eyes were as big as softballs with joy.  
  
"Lets go."  
  
They ran inside.Marik saw his bike that was waiting for him.He ran over to it.He jumped on it and turned it on.It was very silent.He liked it.He turned it back off.He jumped off it and ran over to the front desk.  
  
"Hello,May I help you?"  
  
"Yes I was wondetring how much did the repairs cost for my bike?"  
  
"Ok.Hang on one minute."He walked over to his computer."Your name?"  
  
"Malik Ishtar."  
  
"Phone?"  
  
"495-6240"  
  
"ok.The repairs will cost $3,546.56cents"  
  
"Damn.ok let me see how much money I have."He stuck his hand in his pocket and drug out his cash.He started counted his hundred dollar bills by twos.'.2..4..6..8..10..12..14..16..18..20..22..24..26..28..30..32..34..36..That should be enough.' "here you go."He passed the cashier the $3600.  
  
The cashier counted the money.He put the money in cashregister,and dug out more money."$53.44 is your change."He walked over to his bike,jumped on,turned the key said goodbye to,Ishizu,and drove out the door.He drove away from the building and toward the sun knowing exactly where he's going.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
darkfire:Hope you liked this chappie.  
  
Malik:I did.The next chapter is going to have lots of lemon,yaoi,and cussing.What is this special thing Catre and my yami are planning?And what will Catre's family think of me and my yami?Please read and review.  
  
darkfire:Wow,Malik,you actually did what I said.You stupid son of a bitch. 


	3. Arrival at Catre's house

~~~~~~~arrival @ Eslas mansion~~~~~  
  
Normal POV  
  
A motorcycle pulled up to a large black fence with two large black gates with two giant black serpents on it,staring at whoever comes up to their gates with ruby eyes."Who are you?What do you want?"Came a hiss from the right serpent.  
  
"I am Malik Ishtar.I am here to spend the night."He told the serpent.  
  
"What is your reason for spending the night?"  
  
"I was asked to spend the night by Catre."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Catre.......I mean Catraynia."  
  
"Push the red and black button."   
  
He pushed the button that was half black and half red."Mistress Catre's room.This is Catre's personal maid.What do you want?"said a light,soft voice.  
  
"Is Catre there?"  
  
"Yes,but she is in the shower getting ready for some boy to come over and spend the night.Who are you?What do you want?"  
  
"I am Malik Ishtar.I am here to spend the night with Catre."  
  
"You must be the boy Mistress Catraynia is waiting for.I will open the gate for you............There you go."  
  
The large gates opened wide.Malik picked his feet up,and sped up to the mansion doors.A man with dark green hair cut in a chili-bowl style wearing a tux. was standing in the steps waiting for him to pull up.When Malik pulled up to the front door he ran over to him.  
  
"I am Notane.I will take your vehicle."  
  
"The hell your taking my bike."  
  
"I mean to park it.Not steal it."  
  
"Oh.Ok.Here's the key."Malik through him the key.  
  
Notane took the key from Malik and jumped on his motorcycle and drove off to the garage to park his bike.  
  
Malik walked up to the double doors and knocked three times.A black haired woman wearing a black dress with a white apron tied to her front."You must be Malik Ishtar!Catre has been....expecting you.Come in.Come in."She said quietly and moved to the side to let him in.  
  
He looked in.His eyes got real big.'This house is bigger than mine ever thought about being!!It's huge!!'  
  
"Excuse me sir.Sir?"A maid asked.  
  
"Huh?....Oh...yes?"Malik said.  
  
"Please,follow me."  
  
"Uh?O.K."  
  
The maid started to walk to the other side of the living room.Malik following shortly behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Malik's POV)   
  
As I walked down a narrow passageway and into an elevator one thing was going through my mind:'Where the hell is she leading me to?'  
  
In the elavator the maid said"I am Potonia.I am Catre's personal servent.By the look on your face you have questions for me to answer."  
  
"Uh...yes.Where the hell are you taking me?"  
  
"I am taking you to Catre's room."  
  
"Oh ok.Another question..Is she in the shower still?"His eyes got a little hint of lust in them thinking of Catre being naked.  
  
"Yes,Why?"  
  
"Just wondering."   
  
" Oh.Ok.We're here."  
  
Malik looked up at a pair of huge black double-doors with glimmering silver chains crossed infront of them with bright red and yellow flames up to the door knob.  
  
"Why does her door have chains and flames on them?"Malik asked questioningly.  
  
"Misstres Catraynia is a darkfire demon.As for the chains she just loves the way they kill people.Well what are you waiting for go on in."  
  
"Hu....Oh....Ok."  
  
He opened the doors and walked in to a room of total darkness.Not knowing what kind of traps Catre's room holds within it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Catre153:What traps does Catre's room hold?  
  
Malik:I dont know but hope I dont end up dead.  
  
  
  
Catre153:*beware* the next chappie is evil!!!There is a sex scene in the next chappie.And there is a huge,bloody,till death tournament called the Deathio archis!!Please read and review.I need alot of help for the next chappie. 


	4. Cat's room

Catre153:Thank you for the reminders to update this story.I am sorry I haven't updated this in a long time.My computer has been messed up.  
  
Marik:Can I jump into the shower with Catre's naked body?  
  
Darkfire:Hell no.  
  
Malik:Catre does not own anything Yu-Gi-Oh.But she does own Catre,her brothers,and everything that comes with her.Now with that outta the way let's get to readin'.  
  
(Catre's room)  
  
Slowly Malik opened the door cautious to what lies beyond the darkness.He walked in and closed the door quietly.As soon as the door shut it locked.Malik's yami came out and started jerking harshly at the 'damn door' as he calls it.  
  
"Damn it!It's locked!"Marik yelled.  
  
"Yami please quiet down.She probably installed it like that to go with her gothic door."Malik begged.  
  
''Oops.Sorry I-"Marik was cut off by the light suddenly turning on."What the hell?"  
  
They turned around quickly.There faces turning bright red at the sight of Catre standing there in just a towel.They got scared a little though at the sight of a snow white wolf and a black leopard growling at them beside her.  
  
"Marik,Malik, what in the fucking hell is all the noise for?Are you trying to break down my door?"Catre hissed angrily.  
  
"Uh..no Catre we just thought someone locked us in.You know your pets are really starting to scare me."Malik said.  
  
"Howler Lios,go lie down."Catre said quietly.  
  
They slowly moved to the back room.As soon as they left the room Marik ran over to her and started french kissing her.  
  
"Uh yami I'm going to go into the millenium item okay?"Malik said.  
  
"uh...um...okay....but...hurry baka.I am really busy here."Marik mumbled through kisses.  
  
"uh..Thank you.I guess."He said disappearing into the rod laying on the desk beside her bed.  
  
Lemon starts below so if u don't want to read skip dow till this   
  
Marik's hands started fighting with the towel around her body.Her hands were taking off his shirt.  
  
Five minutes later Marik was lieing ontop of Catre on her bed.Both were naked and breathing hard.He started bucking his hips hard into her all the while french kissing her passionately.   
  
It took a few minutes to equal each others speed,but when they did they where pleasured deeply.They were moaning in pleasure.With His mouth to hers they climaxed as one in moaning joy.  
  
okay guys that ends the lemon you can look now  
  
"That was good my love.And for that I want to tell you a joke."Marik said getting off of her.  
  
"Try to make me laugh if you can."Catre said challenging.  
  
"Why do guys have a hole on the end of their dick?"  
  
"So they can piss?"  
  
"No.So they can be more fucking open minded."  
  
Catre fell off the bed from laughing so hard.  
  
"That was real fucking funny,Marik."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
A knock came on the door.  
  
"Cat are you ok in there?" Came a voice not so different from her own.  
  
"Yeah,Canto."Catre said  
  
"Dad needs to talk to you about something.So open the door."  
  
"Just a second,Canto."  
  
Catre and Marik hurried up and got dressed.After wrestling to get dressed she ran over to the door and opened it.  
  
"Hurry up,Catre,you know how dad don't like to be kept waiting."Canto said running back down stairs."And bring,Malik,With you."  
  
"Lets go.My dad hates waiting up for anyone,especially his own kids."  
  
"So I've heard."  
  
They ran quickly down the stairs to see what he wanted.  
  
5 minutes later  
  
"Catre I wanted to talk to you and Canto about a tournament coming up."Mr.Eslas started firmly.  
  
"Is this tournament anything to do with duel monsters or shadow games?"The twins asked in unison.  
  
"Yes,I'm afraid it does guys.This tournament is called Deathio Archis."  
  
"The till death battles of Ancient Egypt?"Catre asked questiongly  
  
"Yes,Cat,and you and Can-"  
  
"But wait a damn minute dad.These tournaments have been outlawed for over 5,000 years."Canto interrupted.  
  
"Not any more.There not."  
  
"So let me get this strait.You want us to go in this tournament...Why again?"Catre asked  
  
"Because you have the millenium key and Canto has the millenium eye.''  
  
"Oh ok.I get it now."They said  
  
Catre153:Sorry for the cliffy here but now that my computer is back up and running will update soon.  
  
Darkfire:Didn't you say you would update soon last time?  
  
Catre153:(looking at Darkfire sheepishly)Oooooppps.Hahahaha.  
  
Marik:Since their busy right now I guess I will tell you about the next chappie.In the next chapter the twins go back to their homeland Egypt with Marik for the Deathio Archis tournament.But what they don't realize is that they are actually in this tournament to save a dear friend of the family.Will they notice before it's to late or will they die thinking they entered the tournament for reconition? 


End file.
